


December 20 - 5 wily wizards

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>	five wily wizards</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery - by RiverOtter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Mystery  
  
Grey, brown, white and blue  
Cloaks swirl and ornate wands shine  
Five wily wizards  
  
Metamorphic spells  
Five wily wizards plotting  
Secrets and magic


	2. More Than the Wise Know -by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
We love the small things and do not call attention to ourselves nor meddle with the unknown sweep of history. Content to watch the grand things pass us by; we avoid the chiefs of our order, ranging far wider than they.  We bring news to isolated peoples, because Arda is not constrained to their horizons.  When we pass, a heart is lightened, love grows, a child cherished who saw only neglect before, or a plague ends more quickly.  
  
Our chiefs call themselves wise, but we are the five wily wizards - cunning and secret – bringing hope to all free people.  
  
  
<i>Of this Order (the Istari) the number is unknown; but of those that came to the North of Middle-earth, … the chiefs were five.</i>  Chiefs, to me, imply some subordinates.  
  
  
  



	3. Banished - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

## Banished

Being sent from the Undying Lands felt like banishment. Radagast even wondered aloud if that was the case. Gandalf was quick to assure him they would be able to return once they had accomplished the tasks appointed them by the Valar.   
  
Saruman, as usual, muttered fiercely. He had no love for men nor for their land. He would do his duty and return as quickly as possible. No long lingering on this foreign soil. The ground bit his feet, used as they were to the lush grasses of Valinor. " ** _Five wily wizards_** indeed," he harrumphed loudly, "five stupid, trusting Maiar."


End file.
